Kitty0706
Colin Charles Wyckoff '''(July 6, 1994 - January 25, 2015 20), better known as '''Elliot and known on YouTube as kitty0706, was an American Cartoonist, Voice Actor, Animator and Gamer born in Lakewood, New Jersey. He made machinimas focused on video games, and was mostly known for his Garry's Mod machinimas. He also sometimes made YouTube Poops throughout his channel. The Start Of The Channel He and his older brother created the youtube account on April 14th, 2007 in order to bypass age restricted YouTube videos. The account wasn't intended to have videos on it when it was first created. However, on September 14th, 2007 Colin uploaded his first youtube video. True Crime: Criminal Justice: Part 1. His first Garry's Mod video; G-mod Poop: G-man vs. Barney Part 1, was uploaded on August 4th, 2008. They didn't gain much attention. Rise To Popularity During his only interview, Wyckoff stated that he believed Left 4 Farts was the video that rose him to fame. It was uploaded in March 2007, several months after the first Left 4 Dead came out. While his fame was rising, he began the series "Team Fortress 2: Moments with Heavy" in March 2009. The series about random misadventures surrounding the Team Fortress 2 character "Heavy". It is one of two of his famous series of machinimas. The other one being "Elliot Goes To School", which starred himself as a gmod character (Nicknamed Elliot) going through his sophomore year in high school while dealing with his obnoxious friends, and his annoying teachers. The first episode was uploaded in September 2009. On February 22nd, 2012, Wyckoff uploaded the machinima Team Fabulous 2 . It was about exaggerated shenanigans of what a regular Team Fortress 2 server is like, when suddenly an Engineer opens up a portal in the server that leads to another dimension, and several video game engines. The Engineer must deal with a demon named Spunky that came from the dimension, who manages to turn all the players against the Engineer. Eventually, the Engineer closes the portal back up, sending Spunky back to where he came from and saving the server. Everything goes back to normal, and everyone celebrates by attending Engineer's guitar lesson. The video ends with Heavy trying to learn from the Engineer, and after messing up, he suddenly starts to play the acoustic version of "Another Song About the Weekend" by the band "A Day to Remember" while the credits roll. Team Fabulous 2 is his most viewed video, having over 21 million views as of 2017. It is the most viewed Team Fortress 2 machinima according to the 2017 Guiness Book Of World Records: Games Edition. Illness and Death On May 9th, 2012, Wyckoff was diagnosed with acute lymphoblastic leukemia (A.L.L.). A form of blood-cancer. He revealed this near the end of the video "KittyTV Presents: THE CHRONICLES OF DICK". Kitty talked about his diagnosis later in the video "The Kitty Korner - UPDATE #1". He explains that he had abdominal pain that wouldn't go away and got worse over time. A trip to the school nurse convinced him and his parents to see a doctor. After taking a blood test, he had to immediately go back to the doctor as they found that his white blood cell count was so high that he was lucky to be alive. He was then diagnosed with A.L.L and was subsequently transported to a hospital for treatment. His cancer went into remission soon after, but some time before November 2013, he suffered a relapse. On December 24th, 2013, Wyckoff, released news of him receiving a bone marrow transplant a month earlier and said that he was 100% cancer free. Unfortunately, he suffered a third relapse after forgetting to take his medication, and was diagnosed again on January 23rd 2015. It was terminal, and the only thing he could do was slow it down with more medications. He only lived a little over a day. Wyckoff died on January 25th, 2015, shortly after midnight. While he passed, he was listening to the song "Clouds" by Zack Sobiech sung by a choir 5,000 people at Mall Of America . He was 20 years old. After his passing, grief ensued upon his friends, fans and family. Several tribute videos were made about him after his death. Some reflecting on their experiences and relationships with him, others giving condolences to his loved ones and gratitude to Colin himself. Later that year, he was cremated. Quotes *"My words of wisdom is, do what you love." *"I create content not just for people, but for myself." *"Been drawing since the womb, and will be drawing until the tomb." *"Sometimes I wish I could imagine myself 10 years from now. Out of college, living life without boundries. But at the end of the day, it's just another step closer to the future. The future tends to unfold itself as it should.... Well, at least I think it does." Trivia *Wyckoff listened to a variety of music and used music from many different artists and soundtracks in his videos. Several music that he used was from the production music used in The Ren & Stimpy Show and Spongebob Squarepants. He also frequently used music from Heavy Rain and Jet Set Radio. Several music from bands that he used included A Day To Remember, The Bouncing Souls, Dope, Less Than Jake, Limp Bizkit, and Say Anything. *He stated that he loved cartoons and that he would continue to love them for the rest of his life. *While he was known for Garry's Mod animations, he had major interest in getting into Flash and SFM animation. But found it really difficult to get into them. *On his channel, he has only showed his face twice. One from his video "The Garry's Mod Bible of Kitty0706" and on his channel trailer, which was deleted a few months after he uploaded it. His face can be seen on other channels made by his real life friends. *He appearently had a hard drive full of different sound effects from a huge variety of sources, and was often asked where he got his sound effects from. He would usually give a sarcastic reply such as "My ass" when asked the question as he found it irritating that people asked him it. *He used to be involved in the furry fandom during his early teenage years, but left when he was in his mid teens after realizing it was "just not for me". Due to his internet persona being a blue anthromorphic cat, he has often been mistaken for one. *A few months after his passing, he managed to reach 400,000 subscribers. Almost 3 years later, his channel has managed to reach 500,000 subscribers. Despite being dead. *The ''0706 ''in kitty0706 represents the month and day of Colin's birthday, July 6th. *It is often debated on whether he was born in 1994 or 1995. While friends of his have said he was born in 1995, he made a google+ post on July 6, 2014 that said "AND I AM OFFICIALLY OUT OF THE TEENS TODAY. Feels great to 20. Even though it also feels the same. But, this is just a milestone. Next year is where it's at. Gulp." meaning he was born in 1994. *He made another channel called "GameTimeDnE" that was intended to be a place to upload let's plays with friends. The channel was created on February 3rd, 2013 and it's 5th (and last) video was uploaded on May 20th, 2013. **The games that were played were (in chronological order) Team Fortress 2, Quietus (a Half-Life 2 mod), Cry of Fear, Sly Cooper: Thieves in Time, and Splinter Cell: Chaos Theory Category:Users that joined in 2007 Category:Deceased YouTubers Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Animators Category:YouTube Poopers